


The Vampire, The Werewolf, and The Human

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cracky, Eventual Relationships, Exploring Polyamory, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Edward realizes he wants to see Bella happy, which includes her also being with Jacob.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Vampire, The Werewolf, and The Human

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read and seen Twilight in a gazillion years. I've never written fic for it. I don't even know why I'm doing this. But...Here I am. I will likely edit the chapter to make it better but just wanted to post anyways.

Edward had already come to terms with the fact that the only way he could be with Bella was if he also allowed her to be with Jacob. The sparks flew between her and Jacob as well as her and Edward, there was no denying that. While he would never admit to it, he actually liked Jacob. He was a good man who cared for Bella with all of his heart and if he were being truly honest, he was very good looking. He only pretended to be annoyed when the werewolf took of his shirt. He ogled him as much as anyone else.

He would never forget the day they fell into this pattern.

“Jacob.” Edward called the werewolf over to him.

“I know you were watching me, you know.” Jacob says smirking at the vampire.

“Shut up. Look…I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” Edward replies.

“About?”

“Bella.” Edward replies and Jacob frowns.

“Look. No matter what you may think, she is not cheating on you with me, or anyone.” Jacob answers.

“That’s not what I, nevermind. I wanted to say that I think…that maybe…it would be good for everyone…if you, we, you know…um…” Edward stumbles over his words.

“Just spit it out.”

“If you got together with Bella.”

“What?!?” Jacob exclaims.

“Is this some kind of trick?” The werewolf asks.

“No. Look. She obviously loves you. I can’t deny that anymore. She loves me too, but she also loves you. And I know you love her. I love her too. I just want her to be happy. And if you wanted…I’d be fine with it, if you both wanted…” The vampire explains.

“And you?” Jacob asks.

“What about me?” Edward asks.

“You and I? Nevermind. Maybe we’ll get there somewhere. Have you asked Bella?” Jacob asks.

“No, not yet. I thought we could do it together?”

“Sure.”

Edward loved seeing Bella so happy. If that meant her having another man in her life, he was fine with that. He liked having him around…especially shirtless.


End file.
